Amy Okuda
(nacida el 6 de marzo de 1989) es una actriz estadounidense, mejor conocida por su aparición como "Tinkerballa" en la web-serie "The Guild". En How to get away with Murder interpreta a la hermana adoptiva de Caleb, Catherine Hapstall, durante la segunda temporada de la serie. __TOC__ Vida Personal Nació en Torrance, California. En un principio se concentro en el deporte de basketball, el cual jugaba desde que tenía 5 años. Cuando estaba en el séptimo grado, comenzó a bailar, y tomo clases de actuación unos años después. Amy ha aparecido en comerciales de televisión y vídeos musicales como bailarina, y también ha modelado en publicidad para computadoras de Apple y Verizon. Ha participado en comerciales de "Shoe Carnival" y la bebida Suntory, además de hacer trabajos de voz para AT&T. En televisión participó durante Californication (2007) con David Duchovny. En 2007, consiguió el papel de "Tinkerballa" en "The Guild", el cuál fue su primer papel recurrente. Ha participado en todos los episodios hasta la cuarta temporada, a excepción de unos pocos episodios de la tercera, donde su personaje si fue mencionado pero no apareció. En 2010 apareció en un cortometraje educacional acerca de el telescopio Spitzer. Mientras vuela a Saturno, observa un aro gigante recién descubierto en 2009 por dicho telescopio de la NASA. En 2011 apareció en el vídeo musical original de Break.com "Tonight, I'm Frakking You", el cual es una parodia de videojuego de ciencia ficción de la canción "Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)" de Enrique Iglesias. En el vídeo aparece junto a Alessandra Torresani, Kunal Nayyar (The Big Bang Theory), y Matthew Brown. En Noviembre de 2011 fue fichada para la película satírica "Chastity Bites", en donde sería Ashley Thorne, la reina "chica mala". En Junio de 2012, interpreto a Samantha en la serie de youtube de yomyomf BFF. Más tarde, Amy interpreta un personaje recurrente en la web serie "Away We Happened" en WongFuProductions. En Abril de 2013, apareció en el episodio "The Bachelor" de "The Middle" como la rival de Sue en Tennis. Más tarde, apareció en Tabletop, otra web serie. El 25 de marzo de 2014 apareció en el final de temporada de Brooklyn Nine-Nine, titulado "Charges and Specs" como la ex-novia del sargento Terry Jeffords. En 2014 aparecio junto a Keith Johnson y Bianca Malinowski en la pelicula de terror de José Manuel Cravioto. En 2015 consiguió el papel recurrente de Catherine Hapstall en la serie. También apareció como Christine Tanaka en 2 episodios de la aclamada serie de televisión adaptada del libro de Philip K. Dick "The Man in the High Castle", la cuál recibió muy buenas criticas. En 2016 hizo su última aparición en la serie como Catherine cuando su caso termina. Filmografía Cine *The Sibling Code (short) (????) *Liked (2016) *Hello, My Name Is Doris (2015) *Bound to Vengeance (2015) *The Wedding Ringer (2015) *House Meeting (short) (2014) *Bleach (2014) *Operation Barn Owl (short) (2014) *It's Dark Here (2013) *Chastity Bites (2013) *Elf Sabers (short) (2011) *Spaceship Spitzer: Bots of Both Worlds (short) (2010) Televisión *The Man in the High Castle (2015) *How to get away with Murder (2015) *A to Z (2015) *Awkward. (2014) *Grey's Anatomy (2014) *Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2014) *Crash & Bernstein (2013) *The Middle (2013) *The Guild (2007-2012) *Shake It Up! (2012) *BFFs (TV series short) (2012) *My Gimpy Life (2012) *Away We Happened (TV mini-series) (2012) *Jane by Design (2012) *Bite Me (2012) *B-Sides (2011) *Californication (2007) Categoría:Reparto Recurrente Categoría:Reparto Segunda Temporada Categoría:Reparto Recurrente Temporada 2 Categoría:Actor/Actriz